name undecided
by ken28
Summary: Mostlikely just a one shoot... Update: 08.2014, chapter 2 is just an partial written improved version of the more then rubish chapter "1", i decided to keep that one up for comparison sake.
1. OldStory

I dont own Naruto or Sailor moon.

* * *

>I had this in my head for serval day and i know its mostlikely not good..<p><p>

It was the 10th of October the birthday of Naruto or how many other would say the „birthday of that thing".

In a small sideway lay a small boy,he looked around 8 had blond hair und blue eyes in which you could lose yourself, but the most prominent feature were the 6 six small brushes ,3 on each side.

This litle boy was Naruto and he was beaten again... on his birthday why he was always beaten doesnt he know.

Before him stand a ninja wearing a Tiger mask, he was about to kill him as a strange voice said „Found you hime-san" with this he was evolpede in a blueish aura before he lost concious.

-Later-

Where i am?

I am laying on a bed.. maybe the Hospital?

No this isnt the Hospital this bed ist far to confy to be one of the hospital...

He opened his eyes just to see a large room with many teddys , a great wardrobe and a vanish...

definatly a joung girls room.

But why was he here?

„Oh you are awake Himea,i will tell Master Leon that your awake." Said a youn Maid before she left just to enter a few seconds later with a man around 30 with blue hair and a narb over his left eye.

„Himea we are so glad that we have found you, we tought you were dead!" he said with kind but serios voice at the same time.

„Who are you? Where i am? Who is Himea? … And why the fuck does my voice sound like a girl?" he kinda demanded to know.

„Calm down pleasy, i know it must be puzzling for you... but to answer you question." he toke a breath.

„I am Leon Prime General of Mu and ofical consultant of the Queensdom. You are at Palace on Erhl Homeplanet of the Mu´s. And you are Himea,Princess of Mu and you sound like a girl becuase you are one." he said half smilling becuase he know what will came next.

„Huh? What is Mu? And more importently are dumb? I know that i am a B..." I trailed off a i looked in the mirror lrft to the bed i was siting on.

But i doesnt saw what i was excepting to see... Looking at me was a cute 8 year old girl with long blond hair blue eyes and a pink pijama.

„Huh?" with this i fainted.

-Later-

What a strange dream...

„It wasnt a dream, Himea~chan" said a girls voice while kissing me on the neck.

Blushing i opened my eyes to see a girl around my age in a armor but what stateled me the most was taht she was laying right next to me.

„Elisa-chan! How often i must tell you that you shouldnt to tihis kind of things to me? " he instinctiv said before i realesed what i just said „Huh... why to i know your name?"

Suddenly some kind of memorys came to me ….. Elisa my guard and one of my only friend.

But more thign came back … my 9 birthday the day i was stolen from the palacy and somehow was regressed in my ae and brought down do Hirl aka Elemental Countrys by a enemy.

Tears running down my face and clutching her hands „I missed you * Sob * but why are 8 to? Shouldnt you be 17 by now?" i huging her.

„Dummy" she said rufling my hair „dont you know that we are linked to each other so what each magic that effects you effect the too?" she hugged me back „And i missed you too".

We would have been siting like this much longer if there wanst a knock on the door.

„Himea-sama,can i enter it a emergency." said a male voice.

Looking at Elisa who just nodded i said „You can enter"

Bowing a soldat enters the room „Himea-sama, Elisa-san Leon is ordering you toe the audince room we have a old freind with a important question" he said still bowing.

„You may stop bowing" i said which he did thankfully „And you can tell him that i will be there in a few minutes i musst just change my clothe."

„I will to is ,My lady" with this he left the room.

I took out a black skirt and a plain red shirt and went towards the audince room, Elisa right to my side.

As i entered the room i was greated by Leon and a familar green haired women... i looked at her...

ah Setsuna-san guard of the time gates, i took a sit on the throne and looked at her.

„Setsuna-san , why to i have the hornor of you meeting?" i asked her kindly.

„Himea-sama" she said bowing which was rather rare so i came to the conclusion that she has a importantent request „I am here to aks for you help..." she trailed of clearly not feeling good to ask.

„Setsuna-san how can i help you?" i asked her woried.

„Well how you sure know was the moon kingdom destroyed long ago and now serenty is rebuilding it, but our old enemy rodon send a large armader towards the earth and we arent realy prepared for a fight of this scale,so i ask..." she trailed of again.

„So you ask for help because we were in a aliance back then which you broke as we needed it the most?" i asked angrily not at her praticular but at the queen at this time.

Looking down she said „Well i gues i was right... but i wanted to ask anyqays..." she said still down while walking outside.

Having kinda pity with her... „But that doesnt mean we wont help you, we are better then your former empire. We help our Friends and i hope the new Queendom of moon will to it too. I said .

She looked at me bowing even more than before and i think she had teary eyes „Thank you ,Thank you ,Thank you."

Doing what i must to , gave the order to prepare to move out and went to munias our flagship.

Sitting on the Bridge with great overview other the armader, Setsuna to my right and Elisa to my left and opening a com link to all ships.

„Dear soldiers of the Mu`s we are heading to aid the new moon queendom in a fight which they couldnt win alone." i heard many disagreeing voices many of them still hated the line of the moon queen, „I decides to help them because i want to show them what WE are helping OUR FRIENDS and i hope that they will to the same later" most of the voice disapeared but not all but what could i too, i even unterstand there grieving.

I took a deep breath „Order to all Ships intiate Hyper Jump to the sun system" wiht this we all hyper jumped.

-sun system- ~Sailor scouts point of view~

„We are screwed,big time" said Mars as she took in the fleet before her eyes.

„After my calculations the chance that we win is around 0.000001%... only a wonder can help us.." gues whos said that.

„Girls we must atleast try it out" said Venus

„I dont want to die * sob *" said Sailor moon

this went on a few minutes while there ship was shaken during the strong atacks.

As a mechanic voice apeared „Com link requested by …."

„Accept" said Ami.

Two monitors appeared out of nowhere on one was Reox the General of the enemy fleed and on the other... a litle girl around 8.

„What the fuck to want,litle brat" said a anoyed Reox.

„I want that you stop to attack that ladies there" she pointed at us

„Oh how nice of you" said sailor moon.

„Litle one please flee you cant to anything" said a worried Ami"

„Yeah right,litle bitch you cant to anything" said a cockly Reox

You could hear serval gasp in the girls ship, but girl girls face changed drastical her innocent smile vanished and was replaced by a look that promised pain.. very much pain „I dare you to say that again"

„What that you are a litle bitch which came out of a bitch mother?" said a laughing Reoy not obivlivous that he wrote his own death sentence.

„I was planning to just decimade your force but now decided againt it" her smile becoming maniac „Now i decides to kill all of your people and then toke over your litle empire"

„You and which army ?" asked a wild laughing Reox but that soon died down

„Good that you asked" she said becoming very serious „Order to all ships leave the hyper romm in 3...2...1...0!"

In this moment very many blue sphere apeared out of nowhere and around 500 ships of all size apeared out of nowhere.

All poeple what were seing this had just one tought „oh fuck"

Tbc -Maybe


	2. Partial Rewrite

I dont own Naruto or Sailor moon.  
>I had this in my head for serval day and i know its mostlikely not good..<p>

It was the 10th of October, the birthday of Naruto or how many other would say the „birthday of that thing".

In a rather small and bad lighted sideway lay a small boy, from the looks he was not older then 8 had blond hair and blue eyes in which you could lose yourself, but the most prominent feature were the 6 six small scrachtes ,3 on each side. Almost foxlike if you thing about it.

This litle boy was called Naruto and like each day he was badly beaten again... but today it far worse then usally, the person who was comanded to guard him from any harm turned against him today, not that he did a good job anyways. This very supposed guard was about to kill „this litle demon brat" as a bluesish pillar came out of the wide heaven above them, almost as if the god themself want to protect them. The last thing litle naruto heard before drifting in the welcoming darknes was a rather strange sounding voice that said something allong the line of „Found you hime-sama".

-Later-

As litlle Naruto came back to his senses he noticed a few things.

First he lay in a rather comfy bed which meant it couldnt be hospital.

Another thing that spoke against being in a hospital was the lavender like smell that suround him and had a rather calming effect on him.

And truely as he opened his eyes he didnt saw anything that would hint toward being in a hospital.

The room he was in was big but not too big, it was the right size and strangely he felt safe in here almost as if he was here many time beforehand. Also the most prominent things in the room where the fairly huge bed he lay in, the enormous wardrobe, the many teddys and pillows all around room and a vanity with a rather huge mirror. But the thing that interest him the most were the two big windows to his right. He was just captivated by what he was seeing. This had to be heaven, he was sure about this. How else could he explain what he was seeing. He saw very nice and enormous garden which was divided by a small river, several bridges were build to cross over the the river, far in the distance he made out something that seemed like somesort of building... rather large building, they almost seemed to reach the horizon. He was so drawn into this few that he didnt notice someone entering until that where person talked to him.

„Good to see that you still like that view himea-sama, i will inform Leon at once that you are awake again" said a rather sweet sound female voice which seemed to belong to a maid, if the clothes where anything to go by. „Who is this Him..." before he could finish the young woman already left the room.

But he didnt had to wait long as the very same woman entered in company of a yound man not older 30 years, his most prominent feature would be the scar that went right under under his left eye, just nearly missing the eye itself. The eyes itself where just as green as the plant in the garden he saw before. His hair was dirty blonde. From his attire and whole stature he seemed like a high ranked soldiers, maybe an officier if he had to guess.

The man bowed for a few seconds before saying in a voice that seemed far to familar to his likeing „Himea we are so glad that we have found you after all this years, we almost tought that we lost you forever!"

Slowly it really was bucking him, he was in an unknown area that yet feelt far to familar for his likeing and now this man that alot looked and sounded familar.

„Who are you? Where am i? And who is Himea?" he paused for a moment, his voice... sounded off. Sure he always had a rather hight voice that could be mistaken for a girls, but now there was no way to mistake it for a girls voice... it was a girls voice... „AND WHY THE HECK TO I SOUND LIKE A FRICKING GIRL?" he screamed, almost putting a certain banshe into the shadows.

„Please calm down Him... Naruto, i know that it must be confusing for you. It isnt everyday that you are about to be killed and find yourself in a strange place just like a few seconds later. But i asure you that we dont want to harm you so please calm down and then we can answer all your question one after one. Is that ok for you?" he asked in a worried yet kind voice to which Naruto just could say „Ok, first who are you?"

„I am Leon Prime General of Mu and ofical consultant of the Queensdom."

„And where am i?"

„You are at Palace on Erhl Homeplanet of the Mu´s"

„So i am on another planet?"

„Not really but you are close, but explaining this right now would take more time then we have right now"

„Oh... i see. But one last question who is this Himea Person and why do i sound like a girl?"

„Well you are Himea and you sound like a girl you aks? Well that is a silly question, you are a girl after all" he said somewhat bemused yet symaptic looking

„Huh? Are you kidding me? I know that i am a Bo..." boy he wanted to say but as he looked in the mirror of the vanity he couldnt see a boy at all... Looking back at him or should i say her was 8 year girl with the same blue eyes she had before, gone where the foxlike scars. Her face was heartshaped and framed by long and wavy blond hair that reached down to her mid section. She whore a rather girlish and expensive looking gown. All in all she looked like a litlle princess. So her brain did the only thing that made sense, it shot down.

„Hime-sama!" screamed the maid while leon just chuckeled while saying „Well she took it better then expected".

-later

„What a strange dream..."

„It wasnt a dream, Himea~chan" said a girls voice while kissing me on the neck, not that she needed to tell her going by her own voice.

As she looked to ward the girl she saw a girl around her age in a armor but what stateled her the most was taht she was laying right next to me. Out of reflex she said „Elisa-chan! How often i must tell you that you shouldnt to tihis kind of things to me?!" she looked at her and continued „Huh... why to i know your name?"

Before Elisa could answer through someone knocked on the door to room before entering.

It was a Soldiers with a rather stressed look on his face, bowing as he entered the room,

He bowed for few seconds until Elisa whispered something in my ear „Himea~chan you have to tell him to stop bowing".

It seemed strange to me but i did so „You may stop bowing, what brings you here?"

The soldier thankfully stopped bowing „My Queen, Leon send me here to request you presence at the thronroom at once, its an emergency he said". With that he left the room again.

I didnt know what was happening and neither did i know who he meant by my queen but if it was a emergency which other choice did i had but to follow this plead, but i didnt know where the throneroom was. As if reading my mind elisa picked my hand took me to the wardrobe toke away my clothes, to which i blushed and put new clothes one me before i even could register what was happening. The next thing i knew was that i was in the throne room.

The throneroom, if you could call it a room was gigantic. In the center was a huge throne on a small podest, the way towards what seemed to be the main door was graced by overly huge statues that seemed to repesented somekind of deitys between each of them stand a few soldiers that almost could be mistaken for statues to if not for the breaths they now and then took instinctively i went to the throne and sat down. To my left was elisa and to my right was leon right before me but not on the podest knelt a young woman in a fuka with a strange looking staff in one of her hands, something told me through that she is far older then she looks.


End file.
